Confession in a Love Story
by Tobias Torii
Summary: What has the great Mr. Mistoffelees in a seemingly depressed mood and can young Victoria help? How will the Jellicles react to Mistoffelees's deepest, darkest secret?  Rated T because I don't understand ratings and I don't wanna poison anyone's mind.


Confession in a Love Story

The Jellicle cats finish their song and dance then stop for rest, each returning to his or her own hiding place. They've sang and danced under this, the Jellicle Moon many times. Now, they must await the arrival of Old Deuteronomy.

Victoria, a pure white cat, notices the famous Mr. Mistoffelees, a black cat capable of great fears of magic, sitting alone. He doesn't seem as cheerful as usual so she approaches him. He glances her way as she sits next to him but his eyes aren't shining with their usual curiosity and cheer.

"What is wrong?" she asks. "The Jellicle Moon shines brightly tonight. It gazes down on our Jellicle Ball and sees your unhappiness, as do I."

"It is nothing to worry over," he replies keeping his eyes on his paws.

"If it were nothing, you would be fidgeting with impatience."

A corner of his lips turns up in a slight smile. "I suppose you are right."

Victoria stands and holds a paw out to him. "Come, dance with me."

After a moment of hesitation, he accepts her offer and they move to the middle of the junkyard. And they dance. A graceful dance, black and white twirling together proving that opposites are beautiful with one another.

The Jellicle cats look on and watch in awe as two of their most graceful cats show their skill and slender, beautiful grace. Leaping and spinning they dance beautifully, like snow on a pitch black night. Like the white light that enters the black of one's vision before they die.

They're dance ends and they return to their place away from the Jellicles as Old Deuteronomy appears.

Munkustrap takes up the traditional song, "I believe it is Old Deuteronomy." The Jellicles follow his lead singing to their Jellicle leader.

After their song, they continue to dance and to sing of other Jellicles. They sing of Demeter and Bombalurina, of the Siamese twins and Cassandra. They sing of Alonzo and Munkustrap, of Growltiger, long dead, and Victoria, and of many others until the night has neared it's end and it is time for the Jellicle Choice. Mr. Mistoffelees sits somewhat away from the other Jellicles with Victoria at his side.

Old Deuteronomy takes a breath to speak when Mistoffelees stands and interrupts. "If I may, I'd like to perform one more song." The Jellicle leader nods as the gathered cats begin to mutter.

Mistoffelees raises his voice and at first, speaks rhythmically,

"You know me as Mr. Mistoffelees

The original conjuring cat.

But it is not as you all see.

I finally know the origin of all that."

His voice becomes more sing-song,

"I am also Quaxo

Not just Mistoffelees

And I am the son of Macavity!"

All cats but Victoria give loud gasps. Alonzo's voice rings clear,

"Could it be, that is from where your powers came?

From Macavity, evil and completely untame?"

"It is true,

True as a young kitten's mew," Mistoffelees sings back.

"Judge him not at all!

Have we learned nothing from the last Ball?

Have we learned not from Grizabella the Glamor Cat?

Nothing from all of that?" Victoria sings out standing in the black cat's defense and pressing her side to his.

"Please, be calm my Jellicle cats," Old Deuteronomy sings in his deep, booming voice. The cats turn their eyes to him.

"It is time, we must face the facts,

Now, his heritage is of no fault of his own."

"His heritage is of no fault of his own," the cats sing in agreement.

"And now, Old Deuteronomy, just before dawn, through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife, announces the cat who will now be reborn and come back to a different Jellicle life," Munkustrap announces as Mistoffelees and Victoria take their seats.

Old Deuteronomy holds out a paw to an old cat whose paws are shaking. "Asparagus, it is your time now," he sings to the old tom. Etcetera helps him forward.

The cats take up the song of encouragement, "Up, up, up! To the Heavyside Lair!"

Soon, Gus is gone and the singing stops. The other cats, except Old Deuteronomy, Munkustrap, and Rum Tum Tugger, are still uneasy around Mistoffelees. Old Deuteronomy pulls the young tom close ad Munkustrap places a paw on his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine young one," the old cat says.

"It is surprising for all of us, we will all adjust," Munustrap adds and then they both leave.

Rum Tum Tugger approaches and ruffles the fur on Mistoffelees's head. "Don't worry about it kid. No matter who helped conceive you, you're still the phenomenal, magical Mr. Mistoffelees who brought back Old Deuteronomy after he was catnapped," he says with his grin that makes every female's hear race.

But not Victoria's. Her hear has been racing all evening because of how near she's been to Mistoffelees.

"Thank you," Mistoffelees says.

"And keep this one close," Tugger adds gesturing to Victoria, "an attractive one like this need to be protected from other toms."

Victoria's fur tingles with the implication that she is Mistoffelees's mate.

Mr. Mistoffelees nods and Rum Tum Tugger leaves. Now, it is only Mistoffelees and Victoria. She watches as he stares into space, likely deep in thought.

"I think it is time we left," she says to him. His eyes and hers meet for a moment then he touches his nose to her cheek.

"I do not want to wait until the next Ball to see you again," he whispers.

"I know, it will be difficult," she replies.

"Let me come with you," he pleads suddenly.

"But, if you do, my family will rename you, and, what about your family?"

"They just brought home another kitten, they will not miss me. I do not care what my name is, Mr. Mistoffelees, Quaxo, even Peter! Please Victoria, I have loved you since our first Ball!"

"Mistoffelees,"

"Please Victoria," he interrupts gazing into her eyes.

She smiles. "Yes, I would like it if you came to live with me," she says.

"Thank you," he replies. They stand and walk from the junkyard together, their tails twined lovingly.

This is my first attempt at a "Cats" fanfic. I guess you could also say that some of my assumptions are in there too. Reviews are greatly appreciated, I'd like to know what I can improve and what everyone liked. =^.^=

68bd9eb2-11b5-4143-a63b-f2987fdb8b5b

1.03.01


End file.
